An Unexpected Meeting
by ILuvPkemn
Summary: After being ignored by Juvia, Lyon decides to go to a nearby pub to only come across a familiar blonde. {Not a One-shot anymore! Stay tuned for future chapters!}
1. Chapter 1

Lyon arrived at a pub located in Magnolia. Again, he tried talking to Juvia, but she just brushed him of like a fly and went straight to stalking Gray, hiding behind a pole. When he walked in, he went straight to the bar. He sat down next to a blonde who had her head on the table. When he was about to order, the blonde lifted up her head.

"One more shot please." She asked the bartender. As soon as he left, Lyon turned to take a good look at the girl.

"Lucy?" he asked in disbelief.

"Lyon? Is that you? Sorry, my sight is kind of hazy." She replied. She shook her head. Lyon looked at her once more. Her hair wasn't in her usual hairstyle nor in pigtails, just plain straight. She had on a gray sweatshirt and a skirt with her new brown fuzzy boots. He always knew the girl as someone who would watch what she wore, but it didn't seem like it today, especially with her being in a pub.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Lyon asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, nothing much except getting rejected in front of the whole guild." She said. As soon as her shot came, she quickly drank it. He could tell that she was going to get drunk in any minute.

"How many shots have you had Lucy?"

"Around 2-20," She replied. Afterwards, her head fell against the table and she started crying. "All –hic- I wanted –hic- was for him –hic- to like –hic- me –hic- back." Lucy said in between sobs. Lyon started to freak out. He was bad at comforting girls, especially ones he didn't really know that well.

"Who? Maybe he does, but doesn't want to admit it?" Lyon said as he patted her back.

"Gray –hic- Fullbuster. Everyone –hic- knows he –hic- likes Juvia –hic- but won't admit –hic- it." She said. She turned to face him and started crying harder than before. "I'm sorry Lyon. I know –hic- you really like her." Lyon felt the color drain from his face. He couldn't believe that Gray liked Juvia back. He knew that he had lost the battle for Juvia's heart. He pulled her into a hug, knowing that girls took it harder at being rejected. Lucy stopped crying once she felt him wrap his arms around her. For an Ice mage, he was pretty warm.

"Don't worry Lucy. Here, want me to take you home? You seem to be pretty sober right now, not drunk." He said as he pulled away from the hug.

"I would –hic- love that." She said as she smiled at him. When she was about to take out her money to pay for the shots she had, Lyon stopped her and paid himself.

"Don't worry about it Lucy. You should save your money for some new clothes. I heard from Sherry that the winter line was going to be released tomorrow or the day after it." He said as he smiled at her. Lucy felt her face go hot and shock her head in confusion. She liked Gray, not Lyon. But why did he seem to have made her feel like she wanted to know him better?

"Thanks." She said as she got up. She almost fell for still being a bit drunk/sober at the time and Lyon caught her.

"Just hold onto me. When I got here, it started to snow and I don't want to make you slip on the ice." He said. She thanked him once more and held onto his arm as they went outside. As Lyon had said, snow had gathered up and snowflakes were falling from the sky.

"Lyon? Why did you fall in love with Juvia?" Lucy asked out of the random. Lyon looked at her, but saw that her focus was looking around the town. _'This must be the first time she sees it snow in Magnolia.' _He thought. _'After all, she was gone for seven years.' _

"I guess it must've been her beauty. I used to her rumors about a rain woman around the time you guys went missing and I've wanted to meet her ever since then. But something other than her beauty caught my eye. It must've somehow felt the connection towards her. Sometimes, I wish I was there when Phantom Lord attacked you guys. Maybe, instead of falling in love with Gray, she would've fallen for me." Lyon said. Lucy looked up at him to see him looking back at her. She blushed and looked away before saying something else.

"Well, I believed that you and Juvia would've made a nice couple, seeing as how you really like her and stuff. I'm sorry though, about the whole Gray and Juvia thing. If it makes them both happy, then I'm happy for them," Lucy said. She looked back at Lyon and gave him a warm smile. "I hope you find your princess one day Lyon. You really are sweet and caring, you just don't show it that much." Lyon looked back at the girl and felt flustered when she smiled at him. How could she be happy that the person she liked rejected her for another?

"And I hope you find your prince charming one day too." He said as he smiled back at her. She stopped walking when they arrived at a building.

"Well, I guess we're here. Do you want to stay over? It's the least I can do for you since you paid for my shots." Lucy said as she opened the door. She walked in and he followed after her. They walked up some stairs and went towards the right door. She opened it up and allowed Lyon to pass by first.

"You live here?" he asked her. She just smiled at him and went towards her bed. She lay down and sighed in relief.

"I'm glad Natsu and Happy didn't dare came here right now. Everyone seems to get in here, thanks to Mirajane having a spare key, which I have no idea where she got." She said as she buried her face into her pillow.

"Wow. So everyone must come here whenever they want to hang out?" Lyon said as he unconsciously stripped out of his clothes with only his jeans on.

"Lyon, your clothes." Lucy said as she looked up from her pillow.

"I can't believe I still have this habit. I thought I broke out of it last year." Lyon said embarrassed as he quickly put on his shirt and sweater.

"It's alright. I'm used to it since Gray does it all the time," Lucy said as she giggled. She went over to her closet and pulled out some blankets and a pillow. "You can sleep on the couch if you want. I'll go change into my pajamas so I'll be right back." She said once she handed him the stuff. She ran into the bathroom and shut the door. He quickly put the stuff on the couch and tried to make it as comfortable as he could he was surprised that just twenty minutes ago, she was crying over Gray and now she acted like nothing had happened. What if she wasn't drunk nor sober? After all, he didn't know who strong the shots were. He sat on the couch and ran his hands through his hair. He liked Juvia right? Why did it seem like Lucy was better than her somehow? Could it be her personality? Ever since he met her on Galuna Island, he kind of felt attracted to her, but he was the bad guy and she was the good guy, plus, he was also to busy trying to suppress Ur that he forgot about her the minute he left. Was he falling in love with her? It couldn't be. He told himself he'll always love Juvia, no matter what. Once Lucy came out of the bathroom, he was fast asleep on the couch. She covered him up with the blankets and went into her bed. _'Lyon is different than I thought. He's pretty attractive hen he blushes.' _She thought to herself before she drifted off to sleep. _ 'Lyon.'_

Lucy woke up due to the sudden drop of temperature. She got up and saw Lyon's breath and saw him shivering a bit. _'It must be pretty cold, even for an Ice Mage.' _She walked over to her closet and brought out more blankets. She was glad she had stuffed up a lot seven years ago since she had heard it gets really cold at night in Magnolia. She fixed them on her bed and walked over to Lyon.

"Lyon. Lyon, get up. It's freezing. You can sleep with me in my bed. I don't want you to get sick." She said as she shook him. He got up, still sleepy, and walked towards her bed. When he got in, he felt pretty warm and fell asleep again. She got the remaining blankets and set them on her bed also. She got into bed and fell asleep also.

**~Next Morning~**

Lucy awoke due to hearing voices in the room. She opened her eyes to come face-to-face with a sleeping Lyon with his arms around her waist. She shook him awake and once he realized what he was doing, he blushed and let go.

"Lucy, why is Lyon here?" Natsu asked.

"She likeeeessss him." Happy said as he flew in front of the two.

"Get out!" Lucy screamed as she pushed them outside her place. She closed the door and fell to the ground. "I'm sorry about that Lyon. They do it all the time and it gets me frustrated." Lucy said and she brushed her bangs aside. Lyon nodded like he understood what she was going through when he was completely lost.

"Say Lucy, thanks for letting me stay the night," He said as he got up. "I've got to go back to Lamia Scale before Sherry freaks outs. You know how she is, a bit overprotective, even if she's getting married." Lyon told the blonde. She nodded her head and got up from the ground.

"Hey, before you go, may I treat you to breakfast? You know, it'll make me feel less guilty about the whole you paying for me and breaking down in front of you?" Lucy said. Lyon thought about it and agreed. Lucy squealed with excitement and quickly changed in her bathroom. Once she was done, she dragged Lyon almost across town before they arrived at the café. They both got a seat next to the window and waited until the waitress arrived.

"Hello. May I take your order?" The waitress asked Lucy.

"Hey Eli! I would like the usual please?" Lucy said as she smiled at the waitress.

"I'd like some coffee and some eggs and bacon." Lyon said as he handed back the menu.

"Okay. It'll arrive shortly. Nice boyfriend you've got yourself Lucy." She winked before she left. Lucy started blushing and Lyon started laughing at her.

"Oh, shut up Lyon!" Lucy said as she covered her face.

"So Lucy, you come here often?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah. I'm a regular here so they know what I pretty much want during breakfast and lunch." Lucy said as she looked around.

"Are you alright?" Lyon asked her.

"Yeah, just mad at Eli and her joke." Lucy said as she pouted.

"Well, I think you look cute when you blush." Lyon admitted before he realized what he said. This made both of them blush and look away.

"Here you guys are! Enjoy your breakfast." Eli said before she left. Afterwards, Lyon and Lucy started talking about their guilds.

**~20 minutes later~**

"Hey Lucy?" Lyon said as they arrived at the train station. Lucy decided to go with him, seeing as she liked being around the boy presence.

"Yeah?" she asked as she looked over at him. His train had just arrived and he wanted to tell her something before he left because he honestly didn't know when he would see her again.

"I really like you." Lyon said with a blush. Before Lucy could reply, she felt his lips on hers and gave in. she kissed him back and before long, they broke apart.

"I like you too Lyon." She said. He went onto the train and before it took out, he called out to her.

"I hope I see you soon Lucy." He said. The train had just signaled that they were departing and he went inside.

"I hope I get to see you soon too Lyon."

* * *

I hope you guys like this LyLu one-shot! If you guys really enjoyed it, please review && I might turn it into an actual story with more chapters(:  
Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two of the new LyLu story I have! I have official decided to nake a story and not have it as a one-shot. Thank you for reviewing!(: && Enjoy!

**Diclamier: **I do not own Fairy Tail. I wish I did though ~

* * *

Lucy walked into Fairy Tail to be bombard by questions, mostly by Natsu.

"Lucy, why was Lyon in your room? How come you didn't kick him out of your bed? Since when are you and Lyon friends? What does Happy mean when he said that you and Lyon-"Natsu was saying before she gave him a Lucy kick. She had hoped no one had heard him, but she was wrong. Apparently, Mira had managed to her him and her eyes started sparkling, having found someone new to play matchmaker on.

"Lucy, isn't Lyon the one who is trying to win Juvia's attention?" she said as the girl sat down at the bar. Lucy nodded her head before setting it on the table.

"What does Natsu mean that he was in your room and in your bed?" Mira said as she smirked at the girl. Lucy sighed and looked up at the girl to give her a response when the guild doors opened violently.

"Gray-sama! Where's Gray-sama!" Juvia called out as she looked around the guild. She didn't see him and sat down next to Lucy looking all gloomy.

"Juvia, where are you looking for Gray?" Mira asked as she gave the bluenette her drink.

"Juvia just came back from a mission and she can't find Gray-sama at all!" Juvia said as she started to flood the guild. The few people in the guild where secretly wishing that Gray would arrive so she could drown them.

"Lucy! Can you tell me what Lyon was doing in your room? Happy said that you two were having-" Natsu started before Lucy kicked him again. She figured Happy would say something like that and he would start asking her what that meant.

"Lyon-sama? Lucy was with Lyon-sama?" Juvia said as she started to glare at the blonde.

"Yeah. We friends now, I think..." Lucy said as she started thinking. They had just admitted to each other less than an hour ago that they liked each other and then kissed, but she didn't know where that put them.

"Why do you think you two are friends?" Mira said, trying to pray deeper into Lucy and Lyon's new relationship.

"Well, we did kiss this morning and confessed to each other-"Once Lucy realized what she had said, she quickly covered her mouth, but Mira had heard just enough.

"You and Lyon like each other! Imagine a blonde haired boy with blue eyes and a white haired girl with brown eyes! I wonder what kind of magic they would learn." Mira said as she started daydreaming about them too. Unfortunately for Lucy, Natsu heard quiet well and Juvia was burring with jealousy besides her.

"Lyon and Lucy kissed!" Natsu said out loud. By now, almost everyone was at the guild and stopped when they heard Natsu yell out. "Who's Lyon again?" he asked making everyone to sweat drop.

"No! Love rival will not have Lyon-sama! Juvia loves Lyon-sama more than Gray-sama and she can't have him!" Juvia yelled out. Everyone looked at the rain woman, who looked like she was ready to kill Lucy in any minute. As soon as she said that, Gray happened to arrive and look at the scene before him. He walked up to Cana and asked her what was going on.

"Well, it appears our little Lucy got herself a boyfriend! And it's none other than Lyon who declared his love on Juvia. Now Juvia's going crazy and admitted that she likes him more then you Gray." Cana said as she continued drinking. Gray stood speechless as he watched Lisanna trying to pull Juvia back from Lucy. Gray then regretted what he had told Lucy yesterday.

_"Gray, may I ask you something?" the blonde said as she went up to him. He nodded and turned to look at her. She turned away in embarrassment and muttered something he could barely hear."_

_"Are wa nanida?" Gray asked. Lucy turned to face him and repeated what she had said._

_"Gray, I like you more than a friend and I was wondering if you know, we could go on a date sometime?" Lucy said as she looked nervously at her boots. _

_"NANI?!" he yelled out, causing everyone to look over at the pair._

_"Ummm…" Lucy started before being caught off by Gray."_

_"I'm sorry Lucy. I don't like you that way so yeah. I hope this doesn't change the fact on anything or what so ever." Gray said casually. Lucy just smiled at him nodding in agreeance and left the guild. Once Gray turned around, he saw everyone that was currently at the guild looking back at him. 'Oh shit. I rejected her in front of everyone!' Gray thought. He ran after Lucy to arrive a pub not that far away. When he entered, he saw none other than Lyon talking to Lucy, trying to comfort her. Gray felt his face go hot and left the pub pissed off. 'Why did I say no when I do like her back?'_

Once Lyon arrived at Lamia Scale, he was exhausted. After being on the train for nearly two hours, he had to put up with a baby who wouldn't stop crying for the last hour.

"Lyon! You're back!" Chelia yelled out as she ran up to the Ice mage.

"Hi Chelia." He told the pink haired girl. She smiled at him and led him towards a table.

"So, Lyon, I was wondering, why do you like that Juvia girl?" Chelia said as she looked over at him. Lyon knew this was bound to happen anytime soon, and was glad it was after he confessed to Lucy since he didn't have to explain why he used to like her.

"Well Chelia, I don't like Juvia anymore. I like someone else now." He replied. Chelia got up and started jumping up and down.

"Yay! I no longer have a love-rival! Is it me?" she said while she pointed at herself.

"No. Do you remember Lucy Heartfilia?" Lyon asked her while he tried to get her to settle down.

"Yeah. You like her? Well, I don't approve since it should be me, but I like her more than Juvia, so I guess you're allowed to like her." Chelia said while she crossed her arms. Lyon sweat dropped since her didn't ask for her permission but was glad that she didn't have a dislike towards Lucy.

"Well, thanks for your approval. I was hoping to know if you and Sherry could help me out. Like how to ask her out and that stuff." Lyon said in embarrassment. Chelia's eyes let up and before he knew it, she was dragging him outside the guild.

"Yes Lyon! Even though it should be me and not Lucy, we'll both be glad to help you out!" Chelia said. "Sherry knew this day would come, so she has a lot of ideas stored up."

"Nani?" Lyon asked. Chelia just sighed and took him up to Sherry's room.

"Come on. Sherry should be back from her date with Ren in just a bit."

* * *

A/N: Sooo, it wasn't the best chapter but oh well. Okay, just to clarify things up, there will be NO Gruvia in this story. The only pair will be LyLu && some other ones like SherryxRen.  
Arigatou for reading && please review! It makes my day(: (I also wouldn't mind if you spread this story around. LyLu should have more stories and shippers)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own fairy Tail.

* * *

**As** soon as Lucy got home, she quickly locked her door and went upstairs to look her windows. She barely made it out alive today at the guild. Juvia wouldn't stop trying to use Water Slicer at her and as a result, she almost destroyed the guild. Luckily, Erza and Mira managed to convince Gray to talk to her and let Lucy escape from the guild. She then started hearing her window being hit. She looked outside to find Gray staring back at her.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" He asked her. Lucy smiled at him and went to open her door. Once Gray was inside, she locked her window and door once again.

"What are you doing here Gray?" Lucy asked him. She wasn't sure why the Ice mage would come to her house. He probably wanted to eat his food like pretty much everyone does when they go to her place.

"I was worried Juvia might come after you so after I gave her a hug, she fainted and made my way over here." Gray said with a slight blush on his face. Lucy noticed and tried not to roll her eyes. _'As Happy would say, he liiiiiikes her.' _ Lucy thought. She sighed and went to her **kitchen.**

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked him.

"Ice Cream's alright." Gray replied. He got up and went to help her out. She had bought a lot of ice cream for Gray, spicy stuff for Natsu, fish for Happy, and strawberry cake for Erza. She also got herself a slice of cake and vanilla ice cream. Nobody would complain, especially Natsu and Happy, when she got the food she bought them because they knew that she wouldn't buy them anything anymore. Gray went and sat down on her couch. Gray was still jealous of how Lyon and Lucy liked each other and quickly ate his ice cream before Lucy sat next to him.

"So Gray, when are you going to ask out Juvia?" Lucy asked him as she started eating the cake.

"Me? Ask out Juvia? In her dreams. I don't like her that way. She's nakama." Gray grunted. Lucy was shocked at his response. She expected him to turn red from embarrassment and ask for her help.

"Oh." Lucy replied. She finished the cake and went onto eating her ice cream. Suddenly, she felt cold hands cup her face.

"Lucy, I'm sorry about yesterday. You caught me off-guard and I got nervous so I said no to you," Gray said as he looked into her eyes. Lucy felt a small blush creep onto her face. "I really like you Lucy. Would you care if I asked you out on a date for tonight?"

"So, are you guys sure roses would work?" Lyon said as he lay down on Sherry's bed.

"Yes it will! It's all about _Looove!_" Sherry yelled out as she lay down next to him. Lyon rolled his eyes, being bothered that Sherry is acting like she did a couple of years ago.

"You should take her to the beach too! Or some sort of amusement park!" Sherry said as she got up. Chelia entered the room and handed Lyon a card.

"Lyon, here's the order. You should go tomorrow to Magnolia and pick this up along the way! I'm sure Lucy would appreciate it!" Chelia said excitedly. Lyon was really surprised at the two. If he recalled, seven years ago, Sherry considered Lucy her 'love rival' and he knew Chelia hated Juvia because he used to like her. Girls were really weird.

"Thanks Chelia. I'll be going now. I'll see you guys later." Lyon said as he left. He sighed and left the building. He walked towards his place, which wasn't far away. He opened the door to his apartment and looked at the card. _'Tomorrow at twelve. I hope this works.' _

Before Lucy could reply, she felt Gray press his lips against hers. She couldn't move away from him because he had his hand on her head, not allowing her to move. Once Gray broke away from the kiss, Lucy slapped him.

"Gray, I'm sorry. You lost your chance. I don't like you that way." She said while looking at the ground. She felt him hug he before looking at her again.

"I know. If Lyon ever treats you bad in anyway, I'll be here to kick his ass." Gray replied with a smile. He walked towards the locked door. He unlocked it and left the room. Lucy sighed and went to go get changed into her pajamas. It was six in the afternoon, but with all that happened today, she decided to go to sleep early.

"Good Night…. Lyon.'

Just as Lyon was going to go to bed, he sneezed. He too was tired of this day. After Chelia took him to her and Sherry's place, they took him out shopping, well, they just showed him what girls liked the most and then he went back to their place and then to his. He quickly got into bed and closed his eyes. Jst as he was going to start dreaming, he heard someone knock at his door. _'Who can it be right now' _Lyon thought. He walked over to his door and opened. He was rather surprised to find Juvia looking back at him, with those big, beautiful, blue…. No! He likes Lucy! Lyon shock his head in hope to get rid of those thoughts about the water mage.

"Juvia! What brings you here?" Lyon said as he gestured her to come in.

"Juvia needs to show Lyon-sama some pictures," Juvia said as she was lead to the living room. "They are about Juvia's love rival." She continued. She then took out an envelope and handed it to the boy. Once Lyon took them out, he looked though them. He started to get mad and ripped all of the pictures.

"Juvia, is it true?" Lyon asked the girl. He could feel tears coming out of his eyes, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to hear that the pictures were photo shopped.

"Juvia hates to say it, but it is true. Gray-sama and Lucy were kissing each other and agreed to go on a date tonight." Juvia said. Deep inside, she was happy to have gone to Lucy's house. This was the perfect opportunity to win Lyon once more.

"Lucy, why?" Lyon whispered lowly that not even the girl heard him. "Why would you do this?

* * *

A/N: In case you're wondering, Gray didn't blush at the thought of hugging Juvia, he blushed at the thought that he said he was worried about Lucy.

Sooo, I have this new GraLu story called 'Lucy's Journey to become Top Coordinator!'. it's actually a Pokemon crossover since it's been awhile since that idea started nagging me. Please read && support it? It'd really appreciate it!

Thank you for reading && please review! It'll make my day!

**P.S. **I may be really slow on updating since my vacation is over): I get a lot of homework && since I suck at Spanish, it screws me up a lot. I'll try to upload as fast as I can though! Smell ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Juvia is not lying to Lyon-sama. Juvia apologizes for it although it is not Juvia's fault." Juvia said as she tried to hug the boy. He pushed her aside and left the building as fast as he could. Night had already befallen, and he didn't know where Gray lived, so he decided to wait for him to arrive in the morning. He got on the last train ride to Magnolia and fell asleep.

_Lyon walked into the guild to see Gray and Lucy making out. Lucy noticed him after a minute and walked up towards him._

_"Lucy.." Lyon said. The girl looked back at him in pity._

_"Lyon," she spat out. She looked at him as he looked back at her. "I'm sorry Lyon, but I've never liked you. I guess I must've thought I did since you were there when I was the most vulnerable. I'm sorry Lyon. We never had anything to begin with." Lucy said as she walked towards Gray. He could hear the whole guild laughing at him and he quickly left the building._

_"Juvia was right. She does love Gray. Juvia.. Juvia… Juvia…_

"Juvia!" Lyon said as he woke. He shook his head at the nightmare he just had. Since when did Juvia pay attention to him? As far as he could recall, she would always try to ignore him and walk away from him everything he tried to ask her out on a date.

"What if she was lying? No, she wouldn't. Droopy eyes is going to get it."

Lucy woke up to the sun light hitting her face; no it felt really hot….

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled out as she got out of bed. She accidentally hit her forehead against the salmon haired boy.

"Owww~ Lucy! You didn't have to hit me," Natsu said while rubbing his temples. "We need to get to the guild right now. I think Lyon is going to have a fight with Gray." Natsu said as he grabbed her hand. Before she could react, they were already at the guild.

"Droopy eyes, you're going to get it! Ice Make: Tiger!"

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray shouted in return. Both ice moves clashed with each other and made tiny ice shards fly at different directions.

"Lyon!" Lucy shouted. Lyon ignored her and continued attacking Gray.

"What the hell are you doing Lyon!" Gray shouted back as he tried to defend himself, but it was useless. The older pupil was a tad bit stronger than him and his ice make eagles hit him.

"Open gate of the Lion. Leo!" Lucy called out as she quickly got his key.

"Hello princess. Loke is on a date and I'm here to fill in his place." Vigo said as she bowed at the girl. Lucy's eye twitched in annoyance that her spirit was on a date once again.

"It's okay Virgo. Can you stop both of these temes?" Lucy told her. Virgo nodded her head and in a blink of an eye, both mages where taken down.

"Arigatou Virgo. You may go now." Lucy said with a smile. With a small poof, she, Virgo was gone. Lucy walked over to Lyon, who was on the ground rubbing his head.

"Lyon, what the hell were you thinking?!" Lucy yelled out. Lyon looked up at Lucy, who looked like she was about to cry. Lyon started to feel ashamed for what he did. First, he arrived at Fairy Tail and started to fight with Gray. Second, he had just made Lucy cry. And last but not least, he believed Juvia and didn't allow any explications. He felt torn by the situation. What should he do? Should he apologize and ask what really happen. Lyon felt like it wasn't the right decision, but decided to go with what his gut was telling him.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. But I need to ask you something also though." He said. Lucy calmed down and looked at Lyon with a confused look in her face.

"Nani?"

"You see, Juvia had shown me some pictures of you and…. Gray kissing I believe last night. She also said that you guys were going to go out on a date." Lyon said. He looked down in embarrassment for telling the girl he wanted to be a couple with officially.

"Oh, that," Lucy said as she giggled. "Gray confessed, but I told him I liked you now. He just kissed me because he must've known the answer r, but you know who some guys are. I turned down his offer and he didn't mind. He actually said he'll help me out in case you ever do anything to hurt me."Lucy finished with a smile. Lyon looked at her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. It must be the weirdest time possible, but will you be my girlfriend?" he said once he let go of her. Lucy smiled and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips.

"Dose that answer your question?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took forever. This is the last chapter! I'm going to make another story that focuses them going on their dates and being a couple. Thank you for sticking till now to my crappy story! I also apologize for uploading this && making you guys wait so much time! I had a lot of homework, it was my sister and cousins birthday, I have allergies apparently, but I have no idea what it is cause I eat a lot(; Sorry if it sucks but I promise to make a sequel! just let me eidit my other stories && crap. Arigatou && please review for some ideas of future datesof Lyon && Lucy cause I ahve writers block!

~Smell ya later!


	5. Very important! Read!

_A/N: Wubb-Wubbb~ Guess who's back from the dead!_

_Sooooo, School's over July 5 & it's summer so I'll get the chance to update!_

_I am learning how to use the on screen keyboard on my laptop since the actual keys don't work (Curse you Sakura vs. Sasori battle!) & it'll take a while to update (buying the mouse soon) & I just wanted to say that the sequel is all written out in my notebook! _

_It'll contain other fanon shippings to cause more excitement!_

_It'll be called "An Unexpected Surprise" & the rating will be T (or M later on) & the last story still needs to be written out._

_until later my fellow LyLu lovers!_

_(P.S. it'll be wayyyy longer then "An Unexpected Meeting"_


End file.
